The present invention generally relates to the field of traffic signaling devices and more particularly, is directed to a device for covering the lens of a traffic signal when the signal is not in service.
Due to the evolution of electric traffic signaling devices over the years and the need to maintain orderly and safe traffic flow, the driving public has become conditioned to pay particular attention to traffic lights. Drivers are aware that traffic lights have a predictable and repetitive operation. Even when the light malfunctions, drivers have a tendency to continue to wait at an intersection until the light returns to its normal operation.
Moreover, a traffic light that is out of service can be just as confusing to drivers as one which has malfunctioned. Even when all lamps within view of a motorist are out, the motorist can not conclude with a high degree of certainty that the traffic light is out of service without checking to be sure that all other lamps are out as well. Doing so, however, is usually not practical.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a positive indication that a traffic signal is out of service so that motorist are not confused and can readily determine the operational status of the signal.